<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【翻译】Hello, Who's Your Husband? by taCherie_tatie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477098">【翻译】Hello, Who's Your Husband?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taCherie_tatie/pseuds/taCherie_tatie'>taCherie_tatie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(but not really), Alternate Universe - College/University, Humor, JohnDo, M/M, POV Outsider, Professors, Secret Relationship, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 哲学教授金道英, 哲学笑话, 徐英浩 - Freeform, 浩貂, 浪漫派诗文, 秘密关系（并非事实）, 第三方视角, 英文教授徐英浩, 金道英 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:21:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taCherie_tatie/pseuds/taCherie_tatie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>李东赫他不相信爱情，却对八卦情有独钟。所以，当金教授说自己已经结婚了，李东赫决定要找出金教授那位神秘的丈夫到底是谁。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【翻译】Hello, Who's Your Husband?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453342">Hello, Who's Your Husband?</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfishes/pseuds/moonfishes">moonfishes</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>原作by @moonfishes<br/>翻译by @taCherie_tatie（博爱姨母小透明）</p><p>Lof地址：auntietatie.lofter.com/post/288c90_1c7f429a8</p><p><span class="u">原作前言：</span><br/>徐英浩和金道英是在同一所大学任职的教授。虽然徐教授人称tmi老师，但金教授却特别严肃，从未向学生提及自己的私人生活；因此，也就只有少数有幸同时得到这两位教授指导的学生才知道，他们已经结婚还有了两个小孩。<br/>本文有些私设，比如johndo不在同一个院系，貂老师虽然严肃但也是个小机灵鬼；另外，原作中的大学结构设置比较开放，大学的类型风格可以由读者自己想象。</p><p> </p><p>最后感谢punkrightnow的校对意见，没有她原作就不会写出这篇文</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>01</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>现在是绝望周一的早上八点，李东赫即将要接受接下来长达一个小时的已婚狗屁教授的狗屁洗礼。</p><p> </p><p>已婚狗屁教授放的都是一些非常特别的狗屁。</p><p>已婚狗屁教授其实是是他的英语教授——Johnny，他希望自己的学生能这样称呼自己。说他是已婚狗屁教授的原因是，至少一半的课堂时间里他都在提及自己的婚姻生活。</p><p>当然，一个教授已经结婚了这个事本来没什么不好的，即便这个事实打破了李东赫他想和一位迷人教授交往的梦想。</p><p> </p><p>只不过，</p><p>Johnny不是一个正常的已婚教授。</p><p> </p><p>Johnny是那种秀恩爱让人恶心到不行的已婚教授，仿佛他的婚姻约构成了他人生的99.9％——他没有一堂课是不提到他的丈夫和两个孩子的。</p><p>上周一，他在课堂上从自己1号小孩的牙科预约，一直说到她选择的特殊含氟牙膏的味道。</p><p>上周三，他又花了十分钟的时间来说明他丈夫的厨艺水平到底如何，以及他的丈夫是怎么完成意式大餐作为给他的惊喜。</p><p>然后，上周五，他说他们看了约翰·济慈（John Keats）的诗Emma，因为“这让他想起了他的丈夫还有他们爱情的开始。”</p><p> </p><p>太可笑了。</p><p> </p><p>真的是太可笑了。这就是李东赫大学生活中的噩梦——为什么他这位迷人的英语教授一直不断地提醒他自己已经脱单？</p><p>他的生活听起来就像电影一样完美。</p><p>但如果说李东赫从这堂浪漫主义诗歌课中学到了什么，那就是完美是不现实的。那个叫Blake的家伙写了什么？哦，对，美丽的梦想和天使。但是就是这些天使在工业革命期间以资产阶级意识形态压迫了孩子们，使他们的梦想破灭，所以事实证明了：</p><p>没有什么是完美的。</p><p> </p><p>甚至连天使也不存在。</p><p> </p><p>这就是已婚狗屁教授的问题所在。这些教授非常努力地向你洗脑他们的生活有多么完美，而他们根本没有意识到自己这套说辞其实欺骗不了任何人。</p><p> </p><p>“昨天是他的结婚周年纪念日，”坐在他旁边的Mark低声说。</p><p>你为什么会知道这个？李东赫用目光质问Mark。</p><p>“什么？我的意思是，他提过很多次？比如，他上周就好像提到过有至少30次？”</p><p> </p><p>“ 恶， ”李东赫抱怨：“也就是说，我们今天又不知道要花多少时间坐在这里强制观看Johnny的个人Vlog了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得很可爱啊？就，显然他很在乎他自己的家庭……”</p><p>他脸变红了，因为李东赫正在瞪着他。</p><p> </p><p>“Johnny用一个小时去说他丈夫的饮食限制还有他家小孩最近痴迷迪士尼这可爱吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“是啊，”Mark嘟囔着回答。“我就觉得这很可爱啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“才不是呢，李马克！这一点都不可爱！”</p><p> </p><p>“什么不可爱？” 一个声音从教室正门飘进来。</p><p> </p><p>是Johnny。</p><p>李东赫偷偷上下打量了他一眼：他像往常一样神清气爽，穿着一件浅粉红色衬衫，上面写着四个大写的红色字母“ LOVE”，还穿着一双印有指纹的运动鞋——拿屁股想都知道那些指纹印肯定是来自他的小孩们。</p><p>李东赫翻了个大白眼，坐回到座位上。这身着装还真的是一点都不意外。</p><p>“没事，教授。只是在讨论猫猫表情包，没有别的。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊。” 徐英浩点头了然，就好像他对猫猫表情包有很多研究一样。“嗯，那确实是一个有趣的事情，不过有人想听一个更有趣的事情吗？”</p><p> </p><p>全班发出怪叫。</p><p> </p><p>“那就是每个人都想！” Johnny兴奋地宣布：“好吧，你们都知道的，我的丈夫和我昨天晚上庆祝了我们的结婚周年纪念日。所以我们不得不找人带孩子，因为平时照顾他们的保姆很忙。而事实证明了这是一个挑战……”他继续说道。</p><p>又过了十分钟，这场滔滔不绝的tmi分享才以“这一切都太神奇了。我的心和水仙花一起翩翩起舞……（*注1）” 作为结束语。</p><p> </p><p>李东赫听得鸡皮疙瘩都快掉一地：</p><p>“教授。浪漫派的诗句可不是为了让您用来描述日常生活的。”</p><p> </p><p>“不是哦，同学，”Johnny眼中闪过一道微光，“他们就是这样用的哦。如果浪漫派的诗词不能应用于日常生活中，那他们又有什么用呢？不然你认为这门课为什么会有这么多人愿意来上？ ”</p><p>李东赫吞下自己即将脱口而出的反驳。</p><p>当然是因为老师你长得帅啊。</p><p>“当然是因为我们在生活中永远需要浪漫主义者的智慧。雪莱（Shelley）本人说过，'爱情本身的情思会延续至地久天长'，而浪漫主义也一样永存。至少，这就是我相信真爱的原因。”</p><p> </p><p>李东赫真想现在就在课堂上大声喊“ 爱情并不真实！” ，看看Johnny是否会流着从英文文学的源泉而来的眼泪，又或者是从浪漫派诗歌中的水而来。说真的，有太多水的意象体现在浪漫主义诗歌中。为什么这该死的浪漫主义流派里有那么多水？</p><p>他环顾全班，想找到第二个有同样想法的人，但所有人的眼睛都集中在Johnny身上。哪怕是Mark都在专心听Johnny的讲话。</p><p> </p><p>啊。</p><p> </p><p>李东赫套紧了自己的卫衣帽子。他可没有多余的时间浪费在听这些废话上。</p><p> </p><p>“无论是浪漫的，柏拉图式的还是家庭式的爱，爱都是人类生活中不可或缺的部分。” Johnny继续说：“爱无处不在。而学习浪漫主义则可以帮助我们认识爱情。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>02</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“你信他吗？” 好不容易坚持到下课，李东赫忍不住大声嚷嚷了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“啊？你说谁？” Mark问。</p><p> </p><p>李东赫在旁边戳他。</p><p> </p><p>“Johnny！”</p><p> </p><p>“Johnny？” Mark心不在焉地重复。“他怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>“你能相信他说的话吗？那些关于爱情，信任和寻找真命天子的话？”</p><p> </p><p>Mark脸上慢慢升起红晕：“我个人觉得这确实是一次不错的分享。他说的一些话还挺有意思的……”</p><p> </p><p>李东赫的三白眼翻了下，“是是，您肯定会觉得相当有意思。”</p><p> </p><p>“嘿！” Mark抗议，“不止是我，他说的那些话班里所有的同学都有共鸣。不会吧？你不会是不喜欢吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“我确实不喜欢，” 李东赫语带不忿。“是一点都不喜欢。他讲的所有事情我都不喜欢。他为什么不能就打发一些金句要求我们大声朗诵或其他的也好？为什么他要不断谈论爱情？就没有人写请愿书禁止他上课时间谈及私事吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“随便你怎么说，”Mark愉快地回道。</p><p>天啊，他根本就没在意他在抱怨什么。 Mark打开星巴克的app，翻动的手指停留在他秋天唯一会点的饮品上。</p><p>“嘿，呃嗯……你要不要，嗯，也许也想点一个？？”</p><p> </p><p>“不要，你个呆子。”李东赫不耐烦道。“赶紧拿上你的南瓜拿铁，然后我们去上下一堂课。要是迟到了金教授会骂死我们俩。”</p><p> </p><p>还好他们到达哲学课教室的时候提前了五分钟，这给了李东赫足够的时间来说服 Mark——Johnny关于爱情的发言并不浪漫，而是抖机灵没营养的废话。</p><p>他把所有的注意力都放在说服Mark上面，以至于他都不知道教哲学的金教授进来站在讲台，无声无息地从包里取出笔记本电脑后，挑眉看着李东赫。</p><p> </p><p>“李东赫？” 金教授说。“你今天看起来精神头不错。是有什么有趣的事要分享给我们吗？”</p><p> </p><p>正常的学生遇到这种情况一般都会先低声说没有，接着道歉，再窘然坐下。</p><p>李东赫知道自己应该这样做。</p><p>但是，好吧。他不是正常的学生。</p><p> </p><p>“只是在想Johnny在之前一堂课说过的事情，教授，”他无视了Mark在一旁的提醒。</p><p> </p><p>“Johnny？” 金教授问。他的嘴角僵住。“你是说徐教授？”</p><p> </p><p>“...是。”</p><p> </p><p>“他说什么了？”</p><p> </p><p>李东赫哼哼。</p><p>“他跟我们说了什么是爱，以及爱如何帮助我们成为更好的人。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦…”金教授想了一下，“那你不同意他说的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，是啊？而且我们都知道Johnny之所以会说这些话，是因为他对他丈夫和孩子疯了似地着迷。我都开始好奇那些是否都是真的。”</p><p> </p><p>金教授像是在忍着笑。“我以我个人的信誉向你保证，是真的。”</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，那如果都是真的话，这就是Johnny在整堂课中不停地提及真爱的唯一原因。真爱被过誉了。真正的爱是不存在的。再说了，我们为什么要关心爱？”</p><p> </p><p>“有趣的哲学问题，”金教授沉思。“不好意思，我请问一下在座的同学们，你相信爱情吗？”</p><p> </p><p>没有人回应。李东赫甚至能听到从教室后排传来的笔划过纸张的吱吱声。</p><p> </p><p>“那你觉得呢，教授？” 他反问。“你相信爱情吗？”</p><p> </p><p>金教授笑了。“我相信。”</p><p> </p><p>李东赫眨了眨眼，张开嘴愣住了。“但您看起来，就像是，一个虚无主义者。”</p><p> </p><p>金教授盯着他看了几秒钟，然后忍不住的大笑从正经严肃的面具缝隙中展开来。</p><p>“首先，你可以告诉我你为什么这么认为的？其次，为什么这意味着我不相信爱情？”</p><p> </p><p>“我以为你相信一些伏都教死亡的东西？而且虚无主义者不是相信一切都归于虚无？像我一样。我就是一个虚无主义者。爱情已死。”</p><p> </p><p>“李东赫，”金教授叹了一口气。“这不是虚无主义。但无论如何，没错，我确实是相信爱情。”</p><p> </p><p>“为什么？”</p><p> </p><p>金教授的笑容微妙且神秘。“好吧，我已经结婚了。而且大多数人结婚是因为他们恋爱了。”</p><p> </p><p>全班同学都喘着粗气。Mark瞪大眼睛看着他。所有学生都赶紧掏出手机生怕错过什么。</p><p>“你….你结婚了？” 李东赫难以置信。</p><p> </p><p>“对啊？” 金教授皱眉。“有问题吗？”</p><p> </p><p>李东赫想起了教授有时候会涂成黑色的指甲，或者是曾经他放在电脑上不小心被他们看到的Harry Styles专辑。他的GUCCI皮带。他的巴黎世家。或者是李东赫费了一个小时的功夫找到的被设为私人可见的instagram帐户。</p><p>“不不，没有问题，”他急忙回答。“我只是…教授，你真的确定你已经结婚了？”</p><p> </p><p>金教授看起来像是忍住不要再笑出来。</p><p>“是的，李东赫。我很确定。如果我否认，我的丈夫一定会很生气的。”</p><p> </p><p>哦。丈夫。</p><p> </p><p>“那我们现在可以回到苏格拉底了吗？” 金教授问，打开投影仪。“我们不能再谈论爱情了，因为我知道这会让李东赫感到恶心。”</p><p> </p><p>李东赫皱着眉头。“我只是认为它被过誉了，仅此而已。”</p><p> </p><p>“我曾经也是这样认为的，作为一个哲学系的学生。” 金教授组织了一下语言， “你知道，就跟所有崇高的哲学家先辈以及他们想法是一样的，然后……然后，有人改变了我的想法。” 他的眼睛微微闪过光芒，李东赫一眼就认出：这表情与Johnny在谈论自己的丈夫时一模一样，腻味地让人作呕。</p><p> </p><p>日。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>03</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“为什么他们都结婚了？” 金教授宣布下课后，李东赫就立刻向Mark抱怨。</p><p>现在是午餐时间，他们在英语系旁边的学生食堂里点了一份三明治和饮料，差不多用掉他们一周食物的大部分预算。</p><p> </p><p>“并非所有人都已婚。” Mark点出， “只有那些你看上眼的。”</p><p> </p><p>“是的。但为什么我看上眼的都已经结婚了？” 他悻悻然地低声抱怨。</p><p>收银小姐听到了挑眉，然后他又不甘示弱回给她一个挑眉。不管怎么样，就算他总是看上已婚男人，跟她也没有半毛钱关系。</p><p> </p><p>“因为爱？”</p><p> </p><p>“李马克，你明明知道我对爱情是什么看法，你个呆子！”</p><p> </p><p>Mark叹了口气，从收银员那里取了零钱。“好吧，我知道你讨厌爱情或类似的东西，但是很显然他们必须感受到了某种东西，才会愿意结婚……”</p><p> </p><p>“他们认为这是一种社会义务。爱只是是一种社会建构的代名词，不是真实存在的。”</p><p> </p><p>Mark盯着他：“我的意思是…”</p><p> </p><p>“我父母就离婚了， ”李东赫说，“我知道爱不是真实的。”</p><p> </p><p>Mark看起来想要说些什么，但最后还是闭上了嘴。</p><p> </p><p>“而金教授他居然相信！”</p><p> </p><p>“是的，”Mark点点头。“我也不敢相信金教授已经结婚。他看起来…”</p><p> </p><p>“…似乎不是那种类型，对吗？这就是我的想法。他看起来和单身没什么两样。而且他还是教哲学的。我的意思是，我喜欢哲学，但谁又愿意和一个哲学家结婚呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“我就会的。” Mark喃喃地说，脸蛋通红。有点可爱。</p><p>“哦，快看，我们点的食物出餐了，现在过去拿吧。”</p><p> </p><p>李东赫对着白面包和抹茶拿铁好长一段时间不说话。</p><p>Mark担心地看着他：“拜托，你不会还在想那些爱情的讨论吧？”</p><p> </p><p>李东赫抿了一口手中的抹茶拿铁，喃喃道：“我只是不想见他变成另一个Johnny。”</p><p> </p><p>“那又怎么了？” Mark问，“Johnny很好，你喜欢他。”</p><p> </p><p>李东赫确实喜欢Johnny，像他一样活泼。即使他像这样整天都在抱怨Johnny，但当Johnny不谈论自己的家人时，他还是一位出色称职的老师。</p><p>除了家庭轶事而已…呃。</p><p>李东赫可不想在他的哲学课上也听到这个。他真的很喜欢这堂课，好吗？他喜欢谈论死亡和道德，并评估是什么原因使一个人变得卑劣或更加道德。如果金教授变成另一个Johnny，那太扯了。</p><p> </p><p>Mark又叹了口气。“看，你知道金教授是什么样子。他永远都不会透露任何有关他私人生活的信息。除非你旁敲侧击地问他，如果不这样，他可能什么也不会说。”</p><p> </p><p>Mark说的没错。众所周知，金教授对自己的生活始终只字不提。李东赫感到惊讶，他今天居然提到了他的丈夫。有的人像Johnny这样，乐于对所有人分享自己的生活故事，而像金教授这样的人则完全相反：行踪隐秘且口风很紧，不愿分享任何私人信息哪怕只是一点点。</p><p> </p><p>“不过，我很好奇。他的丈夫到底长什么样呢？”</p><p> </p><p>Mark放下他的三明治，望着李东赫的脸上写满了困惑：“我以为你不会在乎那个？”</p><p> </p><p>“我是不在乎爱情，” 李东赫说，“但是我对他愿意在一起生活的人感兴趣。胸大无脑的帅哥？沉默无语的书呆子？健身狂魔健美先生？诶你觉得他会是什么类型的？”</p><p> </p><p>Mark继续吃起他的三明治：“我不知道，而且我很开心我不知道。”</p><p>他接着说：“我对他的爱情故事不感兴趣。他在卧室里所做的事与我无关。”</p><p> </p><p>“你这个人真是没有意思，李马克，”李东赫克抱怨道，“而且你现在像是一个压抑的川普支持者在谈到同性恋权利的样子，我不喜欢。”</p><p> </p><p>“他们可是我们的教授！”</p><p> </p><p>“所以？” 李东赫咧嘴坏笑。“他们是大家的八卦对象。不管怎么说，大多数学生都想知道他们的事情。难道大家不想知道我们那行踪隐秘的哲学教授在干什么？干！他丈夫到底是谁啊？我想知道。我要找出答案。”</p><p> </p><p>“不要这样。”</p><p> </p><p>“为什么不？”</p><p> </p><p>“这不是件好事，”Mark担心，“首先，真不敢相信我居然是你的朋友。其次，这样骚扰调查自己教授的行为不觉得挺变态的吗？如果他发现了呢？你打算怎么办？”</p><p> </p><p>“别紧张，兄弟，”李东赫笑了，“他的丈夫可能就是随随便便的一个家伙，可能会开一家书店，在周末飞叶子。我会找到他的instagram，他可能会是个迷人的家伙，我们看完他的照片后就可以忘掉它。要一起来吗？</p><p> </p><p>“完全不想。”马克坚定地说。“要送死别拉我下水。”</p><p> </p><p>李东赫撇撇嘴。</p><p>“好吧。那我就自己去找。你听着，我一定要揭开这个谜团，然后所有人都会感谢我。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>04</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>首要任务：寻找资料。 </p><p> </p><p>李东赫打开金教授的instagram：kim_doyoung，真希望它能突然开放阅览权限。不过这等狗屎运想想就好，现实当中永远都不会发生。在Mark的声音浮现在他的脑子里开始说教前，他甚至还尝试了一些宣称可以“ 100％保证解锁伴侣的秘密Instagram！”之类的网站。</p><p>——这样做确实是可能有一点点变态了，就像脑子里的声音说的一样。</p><p> </p><p>这之后，他又试着在搜索“ kim_doyoung”，找到了一个自2014年以后就再也没有使用过的微博帐户：只有5条微博——1条关于天气，4条关于某著名学术期刊发表了他的文章。他也没有关注任何博主，只是关注他们大学的微博和一些哲学bot。 </p><p> </p><p>看来，金教授可是藏秘密的老手呢。 </p><p> </p><p>那就只能祭出最后的杀手锏了。</p><p>李东赫搞来一份电话黄页，在里面查找“金道英”这三个字，可是叫“金道英”的人太多了：金道英32岁？金道英41岁？金道英27岁？金道英22岁？他有那么年轻吗？等等，如果他小时候是个天才儿童的话？这么年轻就能成为终身教授吗？</p><p>李东赫的脑子全乱了。</p><p> </p><p>“你搞定了吗？” Mark在李东赫的床的另一头问。“我们可以做作业了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>李东赫猛地合上笔记本电脑的盖子，咬着后槽牙嚷嚷道： “我一定找的出他到底是哪位神仙！”他敢发誓， “他一定有什么不可告人的秘密，我就知道。不然没有别的原因可以解释为什么他的丈夫这么难找到。”</p><p> </p><p>“是啦。” Mark的声音没有任何起伏。</p><p> </p><p>“你是在不信我能找到吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“绝对不是。我相信你肯定会找到答案的。我只不过是觉得这有点太超过底线了。”</p><p> </p><p>李东赫翻了个白眼。“是，是，偷窥，警察，迷恋吧啦吧啦。我知道的。”</p><p> </p><p>他决定要靠自己亲自找到答案。</p><p>在下一堂哲学课上，他直接向金教授本人提问：“教授，我对你的丈夫很好奇。他是做什么的呢？”</p><p> </p><p>一瞬间全班同学都像被按了暂停键一样噤下声来。Mark偷偷扯着他的袖子，看着他的脸上写满的全是紧张和担心。</p><p>但是金教授脸上只有淡淡的笑意，仿佛被逗乐了似的——这似乎就是他对待李东赫的默认反应：“哦~很多事情噢。”</p><p> </p><p>“比如？”</p><p> </p><p>“他会在巴尔干的海边收集小石头，然后做成护身符。”</p><p> </p><p>这他妈到底是什么意思？“呃，那是他的工作吗还是？”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，其中之一。他每年还去加德满都转绕三个佛塔。当然，他是和我一起。你们都知道的，这也是我研究的一部分。”</p><p> </p><p>李东赫无法确定金教授是在逗他玩，还是说正经的。“那他真正的工作是在做什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“我不是告诉过你吗？哦，还有别的：他还会在视频网站上制作上传旅行Vlog。”</p><p> </p><p>绝对是在逗他玩。</p><p>“所以他就是，旅行Vlogger？”</p><p> </p><p>金教授摊开手耸了耸肩：“可能吧。”</p><p> </p><p>这根本什么都问不出来。</p><p>“好的，谢谢你金教授。”</p><p> </p><p>“如果可以的话，请同学们都看回到苏格拉底反诘法的课件纸。李东赫同学，也许通过学习该方法你就能够发现有关我个人生活的更多信息？” </p><p> </p><p>李东赫皱眉。</p><p>谁知道金教授人怎么这么狡猾呢？他整堂课都把自己脑袋捂得死死的，拒绝理会Mark的同情（又得意）的安抚和自己面前愚蠢的苏格拉底课件纸。他不喜欢苏格拉底，太无聊了。他宁愿了解其他人，而不是这些古希腊哲学的老顽固。 </p><p> </p><p>“李东赫？” 金教授在要下课的时候叫了他一声。“能请你过来一下吗？其余的人你们可以离开了。”</p><p> </p><p>李东赫挪到教室的最前面，问：“我有哪里做错了吗，教授？” </p><p> </p><p>“不是哦，李东赫，我其实很佩服你的勇气，”金教授微笑着说，“你有好奇心，然后你提出问题。这都是令人钦佩的特质，也是哲学家做研究所必要的。”</p><p> </p><p>李东赫咧嘴一笑，以为机会来了：“那您能告诉我您的丈夫实际是做什么的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“不能哦。” 金教授抱歉笑笑。“但是我会请求你是否可以帮我带个便条给徐教授。我的笔记本没电了，之前听你说过你在午休后和他有约？因为我等下有个紧急会议要去，没时间过去英语系。”</p><p> </p><p>“好的。” 李东赫拿起便条收在口袋里。金教授人这么好，应该不会介意自己偷偷看一眼便条上写的是什么，对吧？他离开教室，冲向最近的厕所，打开了那张便条。 </p><p> </p><p>        不好意思。</p><p>        需教室2（北校区）@上午10点。</p><p>        可否？</p><p> </p><p>李东赫呻吟。这就只是一些无聊的教学工作，没什么好值得八卦的。他慢慢磨到Johnny的办公室门口，敲开门。</p><p> </p><p>“东赫！” Johnny大声欢迎，“很高兴你能过来！来吧，坐下。让我们谈谈你的作文。” </p><p>Johnny就是这样的教授：他对每个学生都给予充分的关注，并且他确保每个月都能与每个学生就他们提交的任何英语作业进行一次交流。</p><p> </p><p>这其实真的不错，而且这也是他不能痛下决心讨厌这个老师的原因之一。当他不说自己的私事时，其实是个超级棒的老师。</p><p> </p><p>“等一下，我这里有一个便条，哲学系给你的。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，是道…金教授的？”</p><p> </p><p>嗯？他们是互相称呼名字的熟人关系吗？</p><p>“是的。”</p><p> </p><p>Johnny接过便条看了看，了然，又在日程本中记上两笔。</p><p>“好了，谢谢你，东赫。所以，关于你的论文……”</p><p>李东赫专心致志地听他说在自己作文中发现的有意思的事情，是关于在布莱克（Blake）的《无罪与经验之歌》常见的宗教主题。他向李东赫提出了几个问题，并记下了他的回答。当李东赫回答了他所有的问题时，他看上去很满意。</p><p> </p><p>“好了！都很好。谢谢，东赫。你现在可以离开了。”</p><p> </p><p>李东赫点点头，收拾东西准备离开。但是，当脚即将迈出门的时候，他突然想起了刚刚因为Johnny的口误而引发的好奇：他差点就要称呼金教授为道英。</p><p> </p><p>“Johnny？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯？”</p><p> </p><p>“你认识金教授吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Johnny放下笔，抬起头看着他。“呃，可以这么说。怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>“我就只是好奇，如果你知道，嗯...就是……”</p><p> </p><p>静待下文的目光。</p><p> </p><p>“你是否对金教授的丈夫有所了解？”</p><p> </p><p>Johnny眨眨眼：“唔……”语气里好像在考虑着什么，“不好意思，为什么呢？”</p><p> </p><p>Johnny是个好人。也是个为人非常随和的教授。他从来都对任何人开诚布公无话不说。李东赫觉得也许可以从他那里套取一些有用的情报。</p><p>“只是因为，之前有一次金教授提到他已经结婚了，有一个丈夫，我们都吓到了，因为他从未都不会告诉我们他的私人生活。之后我就问了他一些有关他丈夫的事，他就开始说一些非常奇怪的话，什么巴尔干小石头啦，还有朝拜啦，搞得我一头雾水，但还是有点好奇。所以希望你可以跟我讲些有关他丈夫的事情。”</p><p> </p><p>Johnny又眨眨眼。</p><p>李东赫赶紧补充道：“等等，如果你不回答也没关系的，这没什么，也不是什么要紧事。只是我个人一直在好奇而已，别放在心上。”</p><p> </p><p>这是Johnny最后一个眨眼，然后他的脸上开始浮现出笑容。“行吧，你很幸运。因为我确实认识他的丈夫。”</p><p> </p><p>“真的啊？”</p><p> </p><p>“对啊。你想知道些什么？”</p><p> </p><p>他想知道什么？李东赫心里有很多问题， “就是……他喜欢什么？他是做什么的？他叫什么名字？他有Instagram吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Johnny笑了。“好吧，这些没有道英的许可我都不能告诉你。但我能告诉你的是他非常迷人，到夸张的那种，而且很受大家欢迎。” 李东赫的眼睛睁大了，现在这可是第一手的八卦。“他一头黑发，个子很高，而且非常帅。道英跟我说过，他就像一个真人版的白马王子。”</p><p> </p><p>金教授拒绝对外透露自己的私生活，却告诉Johnny，他的丈夫是真人版的白马王子？你妹啊。李东赫想要马上把这一切都倒给Mark。</p><p> “他自己跟你说的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“当然！而且我的孩子们都爱他。” 李东赫在他提起小孩时暗地里翻了个虚拟白眼。“那倒是。他人不错，金教授真是个幸运的人。”</p><p> </p><p>李东赫感觉自己现在又活过来了。有太多新情报等着自己消化。“谢谢你，Johnny！” 他欢呼。“你真是我的大恩人！”</p><p> </p><p>当他从Johnny的办公室跑出来告诉Mark自己问来新八卦时，才反应过来，有一半的问题Johnny都没有正面回答。管他呢; 此时此刻的他太兴奋了，无暇顾及这么多。明天他可以再去找一次Johnny，肯定还会有更多新的情报等着他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>05</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“我都不知道你究竟还要知道什么。” Mark说， “也许和你猜到的一样，他可能会在周末做些奇怪的事情。他很迷人，就像Johnny说的，黑色头发，高得离谱……所以你现在都知道了金教授的配偶取向，你还要知道些什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“我就想看看他长什么样，” 李东赫嘟囔。“我想看看他到底有多迷人。我手上现在一点实证都没有，任何结论的得出必须基于实证，不是吗？”</p><p> </p><p> “那要看你的句理是分析性的还是综合性的（*注2）”，金教授走进教室，“还在讨论我的丈夫吗？”</p><p> </p><p>李东赫点点头，一旁的Mark只能摇头。“嗯嗯！他长什么样啊？Johnny说他是超越想象级别的帅。”</p><p> </p><p> “徐教授人没个正形，他说的每一个字你都不能全信。”金教授虽然嘴上是这么说，但是李东赫发现他的耳朵尖都变红了，“他就喜欢嘴上跑火车。你是他的学生，你不可能不知道这一点。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以你丈夫不帅咯？”</p><p> </p><p>“我可没这么说过。” 金教授被噎住了，脸上第一次出现了慌乱的神色。</p><p> </p><p>“所以…” </p><p> </p><p>“你不会就这么轻易地从我这里套到信息。”</p><p> </p><p>李东赫叹了口气。“试了才知道啊。”</p><p> </p><p>课堂上时间匆匆仿佛立谈之间。</p><p>哲学一直是一门偏重于讨论的学科，因此李东赫大部分课堂时间都花在与同组组员（渽民？）关于动物权益的争论上。正当他回击渽民那些关于动物用途的意见都是混账的时候，金教授笑着插进来阻止他们。“听你们讨论很意思，李东赫，不过授课时间已经结束了。我接下来还有别的安排。”</p><p> </p><p>现在是周五的傍晚，也许他是和他的丈夫有约。李东赫决定来一发直球：“看来今晚您有特别安排诶，教授？”</p><p> </p><p>金教授看着他，踌躇中：“确实。”</p><p> </p><p>“哪里？”</p><p> </p><p>“……我儿子的芭蕾舞表演”金教授在说出口之前还犹豫了一下。</p><p> </p><p>全班同学又像是被按了暂停键一样停下他们手头上所做的一切。</p><p>“教授您有孩子了？” Mark一脸震惊地发问。 </p><p> </p><p>“是的。”金教授说，开始收拾他的笔记本电脑，“有两个孩子了。都是好孩子。无论如何，我现在都必须要走了。”话音刚落，他就已经快步走出了教室，李东赫只好把“能再说一遍”的请求吞进肚子里。</p><p> </p><p>“我根本没想到刚刚那一出。”李东赫压低着嗓子对在一旁点头复议的Mark嘀咕着。“第一次的时候，他说自己有丈夫了。第二次的时候，他说自己有两个孩子了。接下来，他是不是要说，自己的母亲是位顶级明星？”</p><p> </p><p>“你小心点，”Mark提醒。“没准你一说出来，就成真的了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你说的对，”李东赫带着一点点不甘心的怨气，“真被我说中的话。那以后我就永远拿不到他写的年末寄语了，因为金教授永远都会记住我给我穿小鞋。他愿意给全班同学写都不会给我。他人那么斤斤计较肯定会这样的。”</p><p> </p><p>“那是因为他喜欢你啦，东赫，”Mark说，“你想想看，虽然我还是不认同你现在在做的，但很显然金教授他一点都没当回事。甚至还觉得挺有意思的。”</p><p> </p><p>“他只是有受虐倾向吧？” 李东赫越想越绝望，“他就是喜欢让别人陷入痛苦。我敢说他肯定回家就躺在卧室里怎么笑话我呢……”</p><p> </p><p>“哎欸！停！别再继续想了。”Mark劝阻说。“我不想知道金教授在卧室做什么。”</p><p> </p><p>“我只是想知道他丈夫长什么样！”</p><p> </p><p>Mark无奈。</p><p>“总有一天你肯定会知道的。我相信你可以的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>06</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>他不可以。</p><p> </p><p>金教授还把他耍得团团转。</p><p>比如有一次，李东赫问他：“你的丈夫是谁呢？” </p><p>金教授就打太极说了个他的丈夫在百慕大三角航行，还在在一家老字号瑞士巧克力作坊里当巧克力鉴赏师，然后选择在一个西藏寺院中隐居的故事。 </p><p> </p><p>“他怎么会有那么多钱？” 李东赫想不明白，“为什么可以这样随心所欲地环游世界？”</p><p> </p><p>“他有一次参加了一个跨国走私，盗走了一个无价的珠宝，并和一家财团达成了交易，以确保他可以在全世界各地都能免签证旅行，”金教授面不改色地回答。</p><p> </p><p>Johnny也停止向他提供帮助了。</p><p>金教授一定对他说了些什么——李东赫不确定是什么，但绝对说了些什么。而现如今他唯一能从Johnny嘴里问出的就只有“他是个好人！”，而且说完就立刻转移话题，开始说他家小孩跳芭蕾舞怎么怎么样。 </p><p> </p><p>真是棘手。李东赫本来以为自己很擅长做事实调查，但目前他唯一能确定的只是金教授他：</p><p> </p><p>有一个丈夫和两个孩子；</p><p>只要他想，他有一万种方式能让对方充分不爽；</p><p>相信爱情（不科学理智又令人恶心）。 </p><p> </p><p>这就是现在所有他能掌握到的。他就像是被堵在死胡同里一样，既上不了天也入不了地，无处可去，除了原路退回去。 </p><p> </p><p>我不知道要怎么办。</p><p>李东赫给Mark发了条短信，泄了气整个身体瘫倒在床上。 </p><p> </p><p>那你就什么都不要做，Mark很快就发来了回复。这件事快把我们俩都搞疯了。我不太明白，你也知道继续问下去只会是如泥牛入海什么都问不到，反而他的回答还会让你摸不着头脑，不如就不要再问金教授他的丈夫是谁这种问题了吧？</p><p> </p><p>李东赫皱着眉头。</p><p>那我还能做什么？</p><p> </p><p>不知道欸兄弟，时机未到吧哈哈 </p><p> </p><p>你这回答就跟废话一样。</p><p>李东赫气得回复完就把手机扔到床上。他现在真想对着他宿舍的墙大吼大叫发泄一番，只不过真的这样做的话，等下宿管就会来敲门让他安静点。 </p><p> </p><p>Mark确实点出了现在问题的关键：金教授要是能提供正确答案，母猪都能上树。他需要换个作战策略来继续这个任务了。在直接询问掌握第一手资料的当事人没有用的情况下，还有其他方法可以挖掘信息，比如二手资料来源，朋友，其他学生... </p><p> </p><p>但是谁又会知道呢？也许是上他课的学生？可能。研究生？对啊，研究生——教授对本科生就会严厉一点，但是对待自己手下的研究生确实要平易近人一些。但是，要找哪个研究生前辈呢？他并没有认识很多在哲学系里读研究生的前辈。金廷祐？不过好像他并不怎么留意自己身边发生的事，因此可能不太清楚。那郑在玹呢？他读的是哲学系吗？</p><p> </p><p>他赶紧抓起手机，再次给Mark发短信。</p><p>紧急求救！！！你知道谁是哲学系的研究生吗？</p><p> </p><p>金廷祐？</p><p> </p><p>我知道，还有其他人吗？</p><p> </p><p>嗯……Mark正在输入中。</p><p>很长一段时间对面的Mark一点反应都没有，正当渐渐失去耐心的李东赫准备放弃的时候，屏幕上方又开始显示“对方正在输入中…”：</p><p>我记得悠太哥他好像说过想成为教授的话？而且他好像就是哲学系的研究生？</p><p> </p><p>真的？</p><p>老实说，李东赫之前只在大型体育活动中才听说过他——“只要对手队得分就铁血尖叫的家伙”。有的时候看到他总是很有活力的样子，这….噢！没错，哲学系学生一向都精力充沛。</p><p> </p><p>这是个好机会。他赶紧给Mark回了个感谢！！然后在他的联系人中寻找中本悠太 。他记得明明半年前在某个聚会上有加好友的。到底在哪里？</p><p> </p><p>为什么想知道谁是哲学的研究生？</p><p>Mark的短信发了过来。</p><p> </p><p>啊哈！找到了。</p><p>学术请教：)))))</p><p>他回复。希望短信里足够多的笑脸表情能堵住好奇宝宝的问题。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>07</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>他和中本悠太约在麦当劳见面。因为这餐是李东赫请客，但他本人是一个囊中羞涩还没有积蓄的穷学生，请不起太贵的东西，好吧？所以当中本悠太点了一份米其林精品汉堡套餐时，他不由得扬起了眉毛——怎么他不知道麦当劳还有这么贵的东西——但嘴上什么也不敢说，因为他是有求于人的可怜虫。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，赶紧问吧“他们开始吃汉堡的时候，中本悠太开口了， “无事不登三宝殿，你肯定有什么要紧的问题才来找我的，说吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“我只想弄清楚金教授到底和谁结的婚，”李东赫克豁出去了，“这个问题折磨了我好久，他为什么不直接告诉我答案？给我留下这些线索让我好奇之后，他就闭嘴拒绝谈它。这太折磨人了。我想知道答案到底是什么。”</p><p> </p><p>中本悠太就只是盯着他，眼神里看不出在想什么。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么了？” 李东赫开始辩解：“这又不是什么过分侵害他人隐私的事情。我只是很好奇，而Mark他说这太变态了，但我只是想收集事实信息，你懂吗？这并不过分，所以不要自以为是地教训我…”</p><p> </p><p>“学弟，”中本悠太打断道，“别紧张，我只是…这就是你来找我的原因？我以为你想问点怎么进入哲学系或其他什么学习上的问题。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，是的啦，我也很想问那些问题，只不过找出金教授丈夫的真实身份这件事对我来说更重要”，见对方还没有回话，李东赫强调说：“不然我会因为一直纠结这个问题而死掉的。”</p><p> </p><p>“ 蛤？” 中本悠太看起来很困惑，“大家都不知道吗？这是个秘密还是？”</p><p> </p><p>“什么应该知道，金教授的丈夫吗？那当然是个秘密。不然为什么他都不告诉我他丈夫是谁？”</p><p> </p><p>“呃嗯…”</p><p> </p><p>“所以你确实知道一些什么对吧！告诉我吧好吗。” 李东赫乞求，“拜托啦拜托啦拜托啦，求求学长给我指点迷津吧嗯？”</p><p> </p><p>中本悠太笑出声。 </p><p> </p><p>“悠太学长昂昂昂昂昂~” 李东赫轻声撒着娇，“我已经将我毕生的精力都投入到了这个问题中。所有我能想到的方法都试过了！我找了他的instagram，他的微博甚至他的Linkedin——什么都没有！我什么都找不到！他们要么都设了私密可见要么根本一片空白。我要怎么做？”</p><p> </p><p>“你找过Johnny的微博了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>李东赫疑惑，这又跟金教授的丈夫有什么关系？</p><p>“我们的英语教授Johnny？他一直都跟我们分享他的个人生活，我干嘛没事要去看他的微博？”</p><p> </p><p>中本悠太摇摇头，笑得花枝乱颤。“你应该看一下他的微博。”</p><p> </p><p>“为什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“在那儿你应该能找到答案，”他故作神秘地说，“ 走啦，小笨蛋。感谢你的汉堡。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>目送中本悠太离开，李东赫对着自己摇了摇头。他还是不明白。为什么Johnny的微博可以帮他找到金教授的丈夫是谁？ </p><p> </p><p>悠太说，我应该看一下Johnny的微博，就能找出金教授的丈夫是谁。 </p><p> </p><p>Johnny？什么？Mark回复，在发出脏话之前，</p><p>你和悠太哥见面就为了问这个？？？</p><p> </p><p>李东赫不开心了。</p><p>给我闭上你的嘴不要再纠结这个问题，话说回来，我还是不明白Johnny和它有什么关系？ </p><p> </p><p>不知道欸？也许他就是那位丈夫？ </p><p> </p><p>李马克！李东赫生气了。您能请提出一些合理的假设吗？ </p><p> </p><p>Mark再也没有回复了。 </p><p> </p><p>那天晚上，李东赫决定接受中本悠太的建议。他在微博上搜索Johnny Suh，并在一分钟内就找到Johnny的账户。翻看个人主页时，他看到了无数酸臭的诗词名言还有他家小孩的照片，这一切完全就是Johnny的风格。</p><p> </p><p>他继续往下滚动。有一张照片吸引了他的目光：照片上的人看起来很眼熟，但是李东赫一下子搞不太清楚他是谁。照片上的人有一半脸被遮住了，但他对着镜头笑得很灿烂，手还指着地平线。李东赫盯着他锋利的下巴线条和柔软服帖的头发。他看起来更像是金教授的存在主义版本，如果真的有的话。说实话，如果金教授不老是板着个脸，那他看起来真不像是搞学术的。 </p><p> </p><p>他凝视着这张照片。如果这就是金教授呢？日。这的确看起来和金教授很像。李东赫继续往下滚动；也许他可以在另一条微博中找到关于这个神秘男子的其他照片。</p><p>往下，</p><p>往下，</p><p>再往下。</p><p>突然，一连串的微博让李东赫受到冲击——</p><p> </p><p>——金教授笑着对着镜头，他的笑容比李东赫之前见到的还要明亮。有一张糊了的照片：Johnny看着金教授，仿佛他就是世界上唯一的存在。还有无数张Johnny和金教授手牵手的照片：在喜马拉雅山、安第斯山脉还有巴尔干海边的风景映衬下互相看着对方笑着。 </p><p> </p><p>他之前怎么会那么傻？</p><p>现在一切都能说得通了。他们俩都有一个丈夫和两个孩子。金教授不想直接告诉李东赫他丈夫是做什么的，因为这基本上就把正确答案喂到他嘴边。Johnny说，金教授的丈夫个子高大又迷人，也并非不正确。而且他家小孩也很喜欢金教授，他们当然会喜欢，因为他就是他们的父亲。 </p><p> </p><p>他干脆往下拉到了至少十年前的微博，从那时开始，金教授开始出现在Johnny上传的照片中（单薄纤长的身材还有看起来蓬松柔软的头发），到他们结婚（两人都穿着帅气的白色套装），再到他们的第一个小孩诞生。他们都很高兴的样子看着Johnny大腿上熟睡的婴儿，Johnny还在照片一旁写道“有吾爱为伴，此生无憾矣”。他往上翻，看到婴儿迈出了人生的第一步，讲出了人生的第一句话，进行着人生的第一次旅程。 </p><p> </p><p>随着李东赫的鼠标点击，几年时光掠过，另一个崭新的生命加入到这个家庭来，然后有了更多的照片，更多的生日和周年纪念日以及庆祝活动。过了这么多年，他们在一起还是看起来非常快乐。Johnny的最新一条微博——一开始李东赫并未留意——是其中一只他们紧紧交织在一起的手。 </p><p> </p><p>图片附文是这样写的：</p><p>亲爱的，结婚周年快乐。 </p><p> </p><p>李东赫的心好像一瞬间被什么抓住了一样。</p><p>这看起来就像是爱，无论这是什么。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>08</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> “在那时刻之前我从未被爱情，”Johnny轻声吟诵着，“冲击得那样甘甜，那样急骤。”</p><p> </p><p>教室里一片寂静，他的声音萦绕在教室里的每一个角落。Mark伸手去找李东赫的手指，而李东赫也将自己交给他。Johnny在吟诵诗歌的时候，所有人都能感受到有一种令人信服着迷的东西——仿佛有神赐的美意从他的自信，从他声音中的每一个包含着情感的颤抖和共鸣飘散出来，仿佛他所说的每个字都来自于他的信仰。</p><p> </p><p>这也许确实就是他的信仰，他可是Johnny。一个月之前，李东赫可能对此不以为意。但现在，在这课堂诗朗诵的平静中，他意识到自己也感受到了这一点：吟诵者爆发的情感，还有随之突如其来的甜蜜爱意。</p><p> </p><p>李东赫浑身一颤。他的大脑宕机了，就好像是已经被僵尸啃食过了一般，腐烂得面目全非，然后被拖到烈日下暴晒。正视这一点让他很痛苦，但也许Johnny是对的。就像Johnny所说的那样，也许文学确实具有感化的能力。 </p><p> </p><p>前门吱吱作响，打破了这一片寂静。</p><p> </p><p>“你好？” </p><p>这熟悉的声音，是金教授。</p><p> “不好意思打扰了，但我没记错的话，现在已经轮到我的课程使用这间教室？”</p><p> </p><p>“噢，我们已经拖堂了是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“是的。我订的是三点三十使用这间教室，”金教授说，但他脸上带着笑意。“不过我猜你应该还在读诗？徐教授，您可以继续，当我不存在的就好。”</p><p> </p><p>李东赫向Mark扬起了眉毛，Mark则困惑地回了个耸肩：众所周知，金教授对时间要求非常严格，而他现在居然允许Johnny继续读这首诗。 </p><p> </p><p>因为他们结婚了。李东赫忍受着脑袋里不停有个声音跳出来说话。</p><p>是因为爱。他当然会允许。 </p><p> </p><p>“好吧。”Johnny有点犹豫。他清清嗓子，然后重新开始。 </p><p> </p><p>“当时他容光灼灼似娇花吐艳，</p><p>完全彻底俘获了我这颗心。</p><p>我脸色变得苍白，面如灰膏，</p><p>我两腿发直，不肯离去，</p><p>当他用目光探寻我为何烦恼，</p><p>我的生命和一切仿佛都化作尘泥。“</p><p> </p><p>金教授屏住了自己的呼吸，他微不可见地瞥了一眼Johnny，目光中像是祈求着什么，然后又暗自把这一切都抚平。李东赫转过头去看Johnny，他——噢我去——直勾勾地凝视着金教授，眼神如火般热烈。</p><p> </p><p>“我从不曾见过那么可爱的脸庞，”他继续吟诵，</p><p>“而我曾与那张脸面面相对。</p><p>如今我心已离开它寄寓的地方，</p><p>不可能再返回，不再返回。” （*注3）</p><p> </p><p>金教授对上Johnny的眼神。李东赫看着他们用目光分享着不与外人所知的交谈，而这场交谈又似乎以双方一起傻笑而告终。Johnny笑得还是跟以往一样，但金教授的笑容却是他第一次见——他的嘴角快咧到耳朵跟，露出了他所有鲜少公之于众的牙齿，眼睛也笑弯成月牙状。 </p><p> </p><p>太不可思议了。</p><p>太神奇了。</p><p> </p><p>这就是爱。 </p><p> </p><p>“呃，Johnny？” 一个学生问，感觉没搞清楚Johnny和金教授之间怎么了。“我们不用……离开吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“哦！” Johnny将目光从金教授身上移开，匆忙收拾起了电脑。“对。都可以离开了，下次我们可以再读另外一首诗。”</p><p> </p><p>当所有同学都离开教室的时候，Johnny转过头来对着李东赫微笑。“嘿，东赫？”</p><p> </p><p>“是？”</p><p> </p><p>他却没有再说些什么，只是对李东赫眨了眨眼，然后就离开了。</p><p>“等等，等一下，Johnny！ ”李东赫追出去喊道，但已经太迟了。Johnny他已经走了。</p><p>去你m的Johnny。往他的世界观里投下一枚原子弹后，就这样把他扔在这里不管了？ </p><p> </p><p>Mark是在课室的正门口找到他的。</p><p>“东赫！” 他惊呼，奔过来。“怎么了？发生什么事了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我不知道，Mark，”李东赫喃喃道。“我不太清楚在我身上发生了什么事。”</p><p> </p><p>“ 啊？”</p><p> </p><p>“我突然想通了一件事，” 李东赫解释。“但我不是很喜欢它。”</p><p> </p><p>Mark皱起眉头。“我不太明白。”</p><p> </p><p>“你当然不会明白。” 李东赫抱怨。“我自己也还不明白呢。”</p><p> </p><p>他不知道他是否相信爱情。也许还没有。</p><p>不过，当他看到Johnny看着金教授的眼神时，他能从中感受到顺服和虔诚，这是一位陷入爱情的人最诚挚的表达。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>09</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“那么，”徐英浩在给每个孩子都盖好被子后回来，“我很高兴地宣布，东赫已经完成了寻找金教授的神秘神丈夫任务。真想知道为什么一开始的时候他会认为金教授的丈夫是神秘莫测的世外高人……” </p><p> </p><p>金道英笑了起来，放下书本看向他。“你要知道那完全是你的错。就是你跟他一直灌输我的丈夫是什么把我迷的神魂颠倒的真人版的王子，才误导人家一直想偏。”</p><p> </p><p>“嘿！” 徐英浩拒绝承认，“我确实是啊！我没有迷倒你吗！”</p><p> </p><p>“我清楚地记得，那个时候我确实把你迷倒了，在你想邀请我共舞之后，还把我最喜欢的鞋子吐得一蹋糊涂，你个大坏蛋~”</p><p> </p><p>徐英浩爬上床，依偎在金道英的身边躺下。“不过也是这次呕吐连起了你我之间的缘分……”</p><p> </p><p>金道英翻了个白眼：“好吧，情圣先生。你知道也就是那次谈话东赫才认为你是世界上最没正形的教授，对吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“我一点都不在乎。” 徐英浩伸手摘下金道英的眼镜。“没有正形，这就是我呀。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯…” 金道英贴着徐英浩的耳边笑着轻声道，“天知道这么长时间我都是怎么忍受你的。”</p><p> </p><p>“因为我爱你，”徐英浩低声说，仿佛是在自言自语，但声音自信且肯定。“而且你也，爱我。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">注释：</span>
</p><ol>
<li>诗句引用自William Wordsworth的《I Wandered Lonely as a Cloud（如云一般孤独游荡）》中的“... and then my heart with pleasure fills, and dances with the daffodils. (于是我心中满涨着幸福，与水仙花一起翩翩起舞。)”</li>
<li>哲学派系之逻辑实证论派从语义的角度将语句区分为“分析性”和“综合性”。其中，分析性语句的真假由理性逻辑判断；而综合性语句的真假由经验事实判断。</li>
<li>徐英浩在课堂背诵的诗句复述自John Clare的《初恋(First Love)》里面第一节及最后一节的后半部分。</li>
</ol>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>祝水瓶座两位寿星先生生日快乐！<br/>也感谢原作写出这么温柔可爱的作品~❤</p><p>翻译最后一段时的bgm是🎵Elvis Presley – Love Me Tender（温柔爱我），大家可以找来听一下，现在的天气睡前配上一杯肉桂热可可正正好。</p><p>希望大家都能像徐老师说的一样，将浪漫主义应用到每一天~<br/>还有，南瓜拿铁真的好喝..=P</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>